memories_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Timeline
This article provides an elegant timeline that the server has adopted, which has been sourced from various novels and sources, as well as taking short implementations from our own creative license. Mythos ;-147,000 *The Pantheon, the Titan High Council, begins the Ordering of Azeroth. *The Old Gods lead their elemental lieutenants to war against the Pantheon. *The Corruption of Sargeras consumes him, and he releases the demonic might upon the Pantheon. ;-65,000 *The War of the Titans comes to an end; the Old Gods are locked deep within Azeroth's core. *The Pantheon created the Earthen and the Sea Giants to oversee both land and sea. *The Dragonflights were created and imbued with the power of the Titans, to act as defenders. *The Pantheon left Azeroth, vowing never to return as long as Azeroth should remain protected. ;-20,000 *The Earthen War begins, between the Earthen and the Iron Dwarves. ;-13,000 *The Trolls and Aqir begin their endless war to last centuries until the split of Azj'Aqir. *The Dark Trolls show signs of evolution, forming the Kaldorei, inhabitating the banks of the Eternal Well. ;-11,000 *The Night Elves begin to utilize the well’s energies of the arcane, which stirs up a decrepit force. *The War of the Ancients begins; the Burning Legion is fended off after the Eternal Well suffers a power surge. *The Sundering of Azeroth splits the world in two, forcing Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. *Illidan reaches Mount Hyjal, and creates a new Eternal Well using vials of the old well’s energies. *Malfurion condemns his brother for his misplaced actions, and locked him in an underground barrow. *Druidism has become a common practice amongst the Kaldorei. ;-9,000 *The World Tree is born, through a pact between Malfurion and the Dragonflights. *The Night Elves are granted immortal life from Nozdormu. *The Emerald Dream is woven into the fabrics of Azeroth, and becomes a part of druidic culture. *The War of the Satyr begins, to defend the World Tree from the demonic Kaldorei. ;-7,000 *The Exile of the High Elves begins, and Quel’Thalas is founded as their capital in the east. *Malfurion leaves for the Emerald Dream. The New World ;-2,800 *The Arathi are formed of several human tribes in order to outmatch the trolls. *The capital Strom is founded in the nation of Arathor. *The High Elves request aid from King Thoradin against the troll incursions. *To bolster the Arathi, the High Elves gift the humans with the weapon of the arcane. ;-2,700 *The Magi, following Thoradin’s death, created Dalaran, as a new city-state for Arathor. *The Guardians of Tirisfal form, to protect Arathor from the demonic incursions. ;-2,500 *The Arcane Ripples of Arathor stir the Earthen of Uldaman to awaken from their slumber. *Ironforge and Khaz Modan are founded; the latter named after their creator, Khaz’goroth. ;-1,200 *The Seven Kingdoms arose. *The Gilnean and Alteraci people discovered Ironforge, befriending the dwarves. *Strom was abandoned, for the creation of Lordaeron City and Stormwind. *The Kaldorei and the Dragonflights create the Scarab Wall. ;-823 *Aegwynn travelled north to battle Sargeras. *The Tomb of Sargeras is created to lock the Titan’s corporal form. ;-370 *The Gnome Royalty comes to an end after no heir is found; the first High Tinker is elected. ;-230 *The War of the Three Hammers begins following the death of High King Anvilmar. *The Bronzebeards hold the Ironforge Throne. ;-170 *First Gnomish and Dwarven contact, and construction begins on Gnomeregan. The Doom of Draenor ;45 *Kil’jaeden begins to corrupt Ner’zhul and forms the Horde. *Ner’zhul breaks free from the corruption, although Gul’dan takes over, imprisoning Ner’zhul. *The Orcs practice warlock magic, which begin the corruption of Draenor. *The Shadow Council is formed under the rule of Gul’dan. *Aegwynn gives birth to the Last Guardian, Medivh. First War ;0 *Medivh, under the Corruption of Sargeras, helps the Shadow Council to open the Dark Portal. *Blackhand leads the Horde into Azeroth, launching a siege against Stormwind Keep. *The Brotherhood of the Horse defends Stormwind, and sends the orcs into a retreat. *The Horde launch minor attacks from a base built in the Black Morass. *Medivh is beaten to death at the hand of his old friend, Anduin Lothar. ;1 *Grand Hamlet is decimated. *Doomhammer realises Gul'dan's treachery and orders his death - he sends Durotan and Draka to a safe haven. *The Doomhammer Warriors are Gul'dan Loyalists; they execute Durotan and Draka and leave the child for dead. *Aedelas Blackmoore finds the Son of Durotan, and takes him into his care. ;2 *Moonbrook becomes contested area. *Garona is ordered to kill King Llane Wrynn, as instructions from the Shadow Council. *Orgrim Doomhammer betrays Blackhand, and rises to the position of Warchief. *Garona is captured by Doomhammer Spies, and reveals the Shadow Council under torture. ;3 *The Shadow Council are found and slaughtered; Doomhammer grants Gul’dan mercy. ;4 *Moonbrook, Goldshire and Northshire fall to the might of the Horde. *The Winter Siege sees the Alliance and Horde at a stalemate, as the Horde rallies outside Stormwind. ;5 *The Siege of Stormwind is launched, with Lothar taking most of the survivors to boats set for Lordaeron. *The Dark Portal experiments continue under Doomhammer’s new Shadow Council. Second War ;6 *Lordaeron becomes home to the Stormwind people. *King Terenas petitioned the support of the Seven Kingdoms. Alterac and Gilneas refuse. *The Bronzebeard and Wildhammer Dwarves, the Gnomes, and Quel’Thalas pledge their support. *The Horde welcomes the Goblins and Amani Trolls, as well as the corrupted Red Dragonflight. ;7 *The Nation of Alterac betrays the Alliance of Lordaeron, and is put under martial law. *The Horde marches upon Lordaeron, but is betrayed by Gul’dan who takes his forces east. *Gul’dan finds the Tomb of Sargeras and his forces are driven insane after opening the tomb. *Gul’dan and his forces remain missing, and are presumed to be dead. *The Alliance of Lordaeron rescues the Red Dragonflight from their corruption. ;8 *The Alliance of Lordaeron marched south and decimated the Horde forces. *The Mad King Perenolde was hung for treason. *Alterac is contested between rebel forces and martial law, rivaling the factions of the Orange Hand, the Syndicate and the Grand Alliance. *The Alliance sends the Horde back into Draenor, before sending forces into The Dark Portal. *The Alliance Expedition finds Ner’zhul to reclaim the Book of Medivh. *Ner’zhul begins to open a final portal, but causes the energies of Draenor to rip open. *The Dark Portal seals shut, and Draenor is decimated from the surging energies. *Kil’jaeden captures Ner’zhul, and tears him apart, keeping his spirit alive, binding the Elder Shaman to the Helm of Domination, trapping him inside the Frozen Throne. *The Lich King is born. ;9 *Orgrim Doomhammer escapes from his captors, and is lost within the Arathi Highlands. *The Battle for Grim Batol ensues between Rhonin’s Alliance and the Dragonmaw Clan. *The vestiges of the orc forces are rounded up into internment camps. *Lord Daval Prestor disappears, leaving Alterac without ruler. ;11 *House Stavros takes control of Alterac, chairing the Council of Alterac Nobles. ;16 *Thrall becomes of age, and is trained by Blackmoore as a gladiator and a model soldier. The New Millennium ;17 *The Tempest afflicts much of Lordaeron and Khaz Modan, trapping travelers and severing trade routes around the kingdoms. *Lord Farrick Stavros passes on, leaving the remaining noble families to rival over who obtains the Alterac Throne. *The Silverpine Hauntings deter merchants from the area, whilst whispers of undying men plague the area and cripple its economy. *Stratholme goes through a post-war tax hike once more, crippling its denizens and forcing those who do not make ends meet suffer at the hand of Bailiff Rivendare. Lore Category:Timelines